


Seduction Techniques

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Seducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Steve decides to try out Bucky's advice: Seduction.





	Seduction Techniques

Steve watched you from the corner of his eye, taking in your every move. You were talking with Wanda, whom had also told him about your crush on him. He was wondering if she told the truth. He hoped she did. Steve had talked to Bucky about what he should do. Bucky, of course, had told him to seduce you. But that wasn't really him. But the idea wasn't too bad, and it was all he had. And, Steve always had fun teasing you.

The jet landed, and the team exited it through the hatch. You groaned, stretching. You never were one to sit still for extended amounts of time. And you couldn't wait to get out of these clothes and put on your pyjamas. Steve was walking in front of you, and you dared to glance at his butt. Hey, who could judge you, really? Steve had a great butt, and it was worth admiring. But you were worried about him. He had been unusually quiet this mission. 

Steve's shoulders raised and sunk as he sighed. His hand went to his neck, and he rubbed the skin there. It seemed like something was bothering him. Maybe you should try to talk to him? You opened your mouth to ask Steve about what was wrong, when he just pulled off the top part of his suit. Whatever you were trying to say died in your throat as you watched his rippled back flex with every move. You gulped. Holy shit. 

Steve stretched, and you watched his shoulders move. You should really avert your gaze. Being hyper aware of the other people in the room, you managed to take your eyes off Steve. Wanda met your eyes, smirking mischievously. A furious blush made its way onto your face. You flipped her off, checking that nobody else saw your amazed daze. It was bad enough that she knew about your feelings from him. 

Why did nobody say anything about Steves strange behaviour? Who on earth would just randomly take of their shirt and flex! Did nobody else find this strange? You found this very strange. Nice, but strange. Steve turned around to you, stopping. You nearly ran into him. He had a smile on his face, but not a friendly and kind, but... seductive? You were sure your face was as red as a tomato. He winked, before turning back around and leaving the room. Oh boy, you needed a shower. A cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
